wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Searing Gorge
Few individuals from other races |loc=Southern Khaz Modan, west of Badlands |level=Scalable 40-60 }}The Searing Gorge is a contested zone in the Eastern Kingdoms for players in the 40-60 range. It is home to a group of exceptionally stout dwarves called the Thorium Brotherhood, who have split from the Dark Iron Clan. Except for them, the Dark Iron Clan have 2000+ dwarves in the gorge working on various things and also keeping a watching eye on the Thorium Brotherhood. For the Alliance, the entrance to the Searing Gorge in Loch Modan is locked until the Key to Searing Gorge is obtained via a quest line that culminates in (level 48 quest). However, any Rogue with lockpicking of at least 225 can pick the doors. An alternate path can be found in the Badlands just south of Kargath. This is the primary Horde entrance, as they have no way of obtaining the key. History Just as Blackrock orcs and their allies dominate Burning Steppes, so Dark Iron dwarves dominate the Searing Gorge. A large population of Dark Iron dwarves, War Golems, and Elementals resides in this dark, mountainous area. The climate is very similar to Burning Steppes, as it was the same catastrophe that blackened both: the summoning of Ragnaros. The Searing Gorge is a part of Khaz Modan. Before being shattered by the summoning it was a mountainous region, part of the Redridge Mountains. Large mining operations take place in The Cauldron, a giant excavation site forming a huge rift in the middle of the Searing Gorge. The Slag Pit lies within The Cauldron and is an underground mining site rich with multiple types of ore. The mining work is mainly done by slave labour, which consists for the most part of captured enemies. Ever since the Dark Iron dwarves' capital, Thaurissan, was destroyed by the summoning of Ragnaros, they have searched for a landmass to control for their filthy, industrious works. The Searing Gorge was the obvious choice due to a low military presence, scarce population, few settlements, and high vulnerability. The dwarven garrisons were soon overrun by a massive Dark Iron invasion which forced them to retreat to Loch Modan and seal the passage. This area was normally sealed, and adventurers could only enter by traversing through Blackrock Mountain or by obtaining the Key to Searing Gorge, which follows a series of quests. Recently, however, the Horde garrisons stationed at Kargath, in the Badlands, have grown curious about the use of the area for tactical purposes, and have cut a narrow pass through the mountains south of their encampment. Recently, the Thorium Brotherhood built a settlement in this area called Thorium Point. Geography Maps and subregions Dungeons and raids There are none actually located in the Searing Gorge. However, Blackrock Mountain lies between it and the Burning Steppes. It is home to Blackrock Depths (Level 52-60 Instance), Blackrock Spire (Level 54-60 Instance), Molten Core (Level 60 Raid Instance), and Blackwing Lair (Level 60 Raid Instance). Flight Master Locations : Iron Summit : Thorium Point Adjacent regions Notable characters Searing Gorge is home to several characters of note. At Thorium Point, Hansel Heavyhands seeks aid in the battle against the golems, spiders, and incendosaurs of the region. Master Smith Burninate attempts to create fiery flux with the help of trustworthy individuals. And from his guarded spot nearby, Kalaran Windblade sends bold adventurers into the holdings of the Dark Irons in an attempt to burn down all of their sentry towers. Quests Cataclysm The Searing Gorge will be a 48-50 zone in Cataclysm.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=26560767198 The storyline covers the Dark Irons' involvement with the Twilight's Hammer. Areas affectedFrejya’s (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation: * Badlands border - a new camp has been established by the Thorium Brotherhood called Thorium Advance * Blackrock Mountain – northeast of Blackrock is a new neutral encampment, Iron Summit, headed by a dwarf whose allegiances are questionable, to say the least; the camp of is now populated by Dark Iron dwarves * Dustfire Valley - the camp formerly run by Dark Iron dwarves has been abandoned * Kalaran's camp, near Thorium Point, is now home to the Dark Irons * Tanner Camp - now empty * The Slag Pit - the lowest reaches are now inhabited by s led by a level 50 elite flamewaker, * Magma Elementals are new mobs added to the area; Incendosaurs now live above ground, in and around the new camp of Iron Summit (see above) * Other – the area between Searing Gorge and Dun Morogh is now a deep chasm; the wandering Shadowsilk Poachers of the Undermarket don't appear to roam through the gorge any longer Resources * Herbs ** Firebloom * Ore ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Dark Iron Deposit (One of the few regions where you can gather it) ** Small Thorium Vein Wild creatures * Fire elementals * Golems * Incendosaurs * Lava elementals * Nightmares * Spiders * Thunder lizards Notes *Players taking the flight to Ironforge from Stormwind can observe many subzones of this area. *If you were to die in one of the Blackrock Mountain Instances, it would take you to the Thorium Point Graveyard. This is another handy way of getting in. It is convenient as it is not far from the Flight Point Patch changes * * * References External links es:Searing Gorge fr:Gorge des Vents brûlants pl:Searing Gorge ru:Тлеющее ущелье Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Searing Gorge Category:Valleys Category:Deserts